1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to diving helmets, and particularly to diving helmets utilizable with a variety of gas supply systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Working in the underwater environment requires a variety of gas supply systems dependent upon, for example, diver working depth and the mission or task to be performed. For example, in shallow water use may be made of scuba equipment utilizing a shallow water face mask and mouth piece. For operation from the surface down to about 180 feet use is made of the common hard hat dress with an air supply and for deeper depths, with a mixed gas supply, helium and oxygen, instead of air.
Fully closed and semi-closed rigs may utilize different helmets and face seals and some mission requirements have divers living underwater in a habitat and when working out of the habitat the divers are supplied with a breathable gas mixture which is returned to the habitat for CO.sub.2 scrubbing and oxygen makeup.
Accordingly, a diver to be able to work the full spectrum of diving requires a well equipped diving locker with as many as six or seven different masks or helmets for working in different depth ranges with different gas supplies. All of this necessary apparatus carries its burden of cost, requires spare parts and excessive maintenance, and particularly requires the training of the diver in the use of all of the various pieces of apparatus.
The present invention is a standardized helmet adaptable to all tasks and provides a compatibility between the diver and the various modes of breathing gas supply.